Sinais
by Madu Maquine
Summary: Sharon nunca pensou que seu filho poderia se interessar por tal assunto, mas foi a partir daí que sua vida começara a mudar completamente.


A primeira a vez que Rick perguntou a Sharon sobre linguagem de sinais, a ruiva ficou surpresa, pois não sabia de onde saíra o interesse repentino de seu filho para com esse assunto. Há anos Sharon não treinava o que sabia em língua de sinais, mas vendo a dedicação do pequeno, ela decidiu aprender novos sinais para auxiliá-lo.

No dia seguinte, após o jantar, Sharon sentou-se com Rick à mesa e juntos começaram a estudar o alfabeto, o menino de 7 anos ficou encantado com a diversidade de coisas que estava aprendendo. E Sharon, ah, essa ficou emocionada ao ver o empenho de Rick, mesmo sem saber o que o filho pretendia, a capitã esperava que ele continuasse tão eloquente.

Esse ritual acontecia noite após noite… Ainda que Sharon chegasse estressada do trabalho, ela e seu filho sentavam-se à mesa e estudavam… E assim fora se criando um sistema, quando os dois estavam a sós, eles tentariam ao máximo se comunicar só com os gestos.

Em uma de suas folgas no fim de semana, Sharon finalmente conseguiria levar seu filho à natação, Rick era um agito só ao constatar que a mãe o acompanharia até lá. O caminho todo Rick ia impaciente… O menino chegara a comentar com ela que havia feito um novo amigo e ele estava animado para que ela o conhecesse. A capitã ouvia e ria das histórias que seu pequeno contava, ela era a mãe que, quando estava com seu filho, queria aproveitar cada momento.

Ao chegarem no local, Rick saiu em disparada do carro deixando Sharon para trás. Ao adentrar, a ruiva decidiu sentar-se em um dos bancos que havia perto da piscina. Ela procurava Rick com o olhar, e, quando o encontrou, não pode conter o sorriso bobo. Era por causa de seu novo amiguinho que Rick estava tão interessado na língua de sinais.

Rick a viu e logo puxou seu amigo para conhecer a mãe. Com um grande sorriso, Rick chegou até Sharon.

-Mamãe. - ele conversava com ela em linguagem de sinais. - Esse é Charlie, meu amigo que lhe falei.

Sharon olhou para o menino ao lado de seu filho e sorriu.

-É um prazer, Charlie! - gesticulou Sharon.

O menino, ainda tímido, apenas sorriu.

-Ela que está me ensinando língua de sinais. - Rick explicava a seu amigo. - Mamãe. - ele virou-se para Sharon. - Se você quiser se sentar com o papai do Charlie, ele está logo ali.

Ao virar-se, Sharon teve uma enorme surpresa, o pai de Charlie era nada mais nada menos do que o tenente Flynn.

-Eu… hum… Vou daqui a pouco conversar com o pai do Charlie… Agora vão se preparar que o treino vai já começar. - tentou desviar do assunto, pois ainda estava atônita com essa descoberta.

Sharon depositou um beijo na testa de seu filho e os viu seguir de volta para piscina. Depois de alguns minutos, ela sentiu alguém se aproximar de seu banco.

-Capitã. - a voz do tenente soou em suas costas. O arrepio se instalou no corpo de Sharon… Seus corpos estavam mais próximos do que ela imaginara.

-Tenente. - ela respondeu em um fio de voz.

-Confesso que estou surpreso de que nossos filhos sejam amigos. - ele se sentou do seu lado.

-Eu não sabia que você tinha um filho com deficiência auditiva.

-Creio que é porque você tem uma imagem distorcida de mim. - Sharon arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Tudo o que eu sei é o que está em seus arquivos… Se essa não é sua verdadeira face, eu sinto muito.

-Ok, bandeira branca, estou aqui em paz. Devemos isso aos nossos filhos. - refletiu Flynn.

Os olhos de Sharon voltaram-se novamente para a piscina, o sorriso bobo novamente estava em seus lábios.

-Ok. Seremos civilizados, por nossos filhos, que farão com que esbarremos mais vezes do que eu pensei.

-Então, somos amigos agora? - brincou Andy com seu típico sorriso.

-Não estamos nem perto disso. Civilizados, tenente, apenas civilizados um para com o outro. - devolveu Sharon.

-Entendido. - gesticulou brincalhão fazendo Sharon bufar.

Talvez ela estivesse enganada, talvez a partir desse momento poderia estar celada uma amizade que jamais imaginariam, ou o que poderia ser muito mais do que uma simples amizade. Quem diria que um simples entusiamo de seu filho mudaria totalmente sua vida.

"O primeiro passo para a mudança é a aceitação. Uma vez que você aceite a si mesmo, você abre a porta para a mudança. Isso é tudo o que você tem que fazer. Mudança não é algo que você faz, é algo que você permite." Will Garcia


End file.
